1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive air conditioning system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automotive air conditioning system which is so constructed that a temperature of air blown into a compartment can be controlled by regulating a revolution speed of a compressor driven by electric power supplied from a battery by setting means such as a lever, a switch, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a related art in which the above automotive air conditioning system is used for an electric vehicle, for example, the revolution speed of the compressor is controlled by regulating a temperature setting lever provided in an instrument panel within a compartment, and thereby the temperature of the air blown into the compartment is regulated.
However, in the above prior art, the revolution speed of the compressor when the temperature setting lever is set to the lowest temperature side and the revolution speed of the compressor when the temperature setting lever is set to the highest temperature side are always equal to each other irrespective of the ambient temperature. That is, the range of the revolution speed of the compressor is always constant irrespective of the ambient temperature.
Therefore, in the mid summer or mid winter when the compressor has to be rotated within a wide range of revolution speed to achieve an ideal air conditioning, there is a problem that even when the temperature setting lever is shifted to the lowest temperature side, a desired low temperature air blow can not be obtained or even when the temperature setting lever is shifted to the highest temperature side, a desired high temperature air blow can not be obtained.
Furthermore, in the spring or autumn when an ideal air conditioning can be obtained even if the compressor is rotated within a less wide range of revolution speed, the temperature setting lever is not shifted through the whole range between the lowest temperature side and the highest temperature side but shifted within a limited range. That is, in the spring or autumn, there is a problem that as the shifting range of the temperature setting lever is narrow, the air blow temperature can not minutely be controlled.